pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Marill
|} |height-ftin=1'04" |height-m=0.4 |weight-lbs=18.7 |weight-kg=8.5 |abilityn=d |ability1=Thick Fat |ability2=Huge Power |abilityd=Sap Sipper |egggroupn=2 |egggroup1=Water 1 |egggroup2=Fairy |eggcycles=11 |evtotal=2 |evhp=2 |expyield=88 |oldexp=58 |lv100exp=800,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Blue |catchrate=190 |body=06 |pokefordex=marill |generation=2 |friendship=70 }} Marill (Japanese: マリル Maril) is a dual-type Pokémon. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into starting at level 18. Biology Marill is a small, blue bipedal Pokémon. It has a nearly spherical shape with a white belly, and has round ears with red insides. These sensitive ears can detect distant sounds. Its arms and feet are short and possess no visible digits. There is a blue, bubble-like ball at the tip of its zigzagging black tail. The tail is flexible and configured to stretch, and the ball is full of oil. The oil is lighter than water, and keeps Marill afloat in the water. In the anime, Marill was shown to be able to bounce on its tail. Marill is able to swim in strong water currents without being slowed down by the water's resistance, due to its water-repellent fur. Marill feeds on aquatic plants in addition to fishing for food. When it dives, its tail can be seen bobbing on the water's surface. It will anchor its tail around a tree when fishing at the edge of a fast moving stream. It lives on the . In the anime Major appearances Tracey's Marill Tracey Sketchit owns a Marill of his own. Lyra's Marill also owns a Marill. Other Marill first appeared in Pikachu's Vacation. It was causing trouble for Pikachu and co. along with a , a , and a . Wilhomena's Marill appeared in For Crying Out Loud. This one was a bit of a crybaby and it got lost in a forest with . Trixie has a Marill which is used in her circus in Love, Totodile Style. Pietra has a Marill which she used it to battle and ultimately capture a that knew in order to help her with her digging project. Lola has a Marill which she used it against 's in a battle for the title of Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. It won after using the waves of the water to against Golem. also owns a Marill. When Vivi battled against Max in Candid Camerupt, Max wanted to go easy on Vivi's Marill, but Ash's Corphish refused to abide with Max and defeated Marill anyway. A with the ability to appeared in Pikachu's Exploration Club, Pikachu's Ice Adventure, Pikachu's Big Sparking Search, and Pikachu's Big Mysterious Adventure. This Marill would frequently sing causing, and Team Rocket's other Pokémon to sleep, which would make it angry and puff up, much like 's role. and an both fall in love with a Marill under the ownership of in Three Sides to Every Story!. Minor appearances A Marill appeared in 's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. A Marill was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. Five Marill were among the Pokémon competing in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix in The Fire-ing Squad!. A Trainer used a Marill in Hook, Line, and Stinker to aid him in the annual Catching Competition. Two Marill under two different s appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where they participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. As part of his Breeder training, asked for advice from a Trainer with a Marill in Around the Whirlpool. A Marill was seen in Octillery The Outcast, under the ownership of an unknown Trainer. A Marill appeared in Dueling Heroes. A Marill appeared in 's fantasy in Nice Pryce Baby. Several Marill were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Journey to the Starting Line!. A Marill appeared in A Ruin with a View. A Marill was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Marill appeared in Abandon Ship!, living on the ship and bouncing past the group with two Azurill. A Marill appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a competing in the . A Marill along with an and an made a cameo in the beginning of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea under the control of Solana's Capture Styler where they put out a fire in a forest. A Marill also appeared in The Rise of Darkrai, along with an and . A Marill appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Marill appeared in Another One Gabites the Dust! participating in the Performance Stage of the Contest. Another Marill appeared in Sticking With Who You Know!. Another Marill appeared in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!. A Marill made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. A Marill made a very brief appearance in League Unleashed!. A Marill appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A 's Marill appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League! and Lost at the League!. A Marill appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. Marill has made cameo appearances in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, Awakening the Sleeping Giant, Going for the Gold!, A Battle by Any Other Name!, The Bonds of Evolution!, Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!, Dreaming a Performer's Dream! and A Fashionable Battle!. A Marill appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!, Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!, Day Three Blockbusters!, Battling With a Clean Slate! and even in a flashback in Mega Evolution Special I and Garchomp's Mega Bond! at Professor Sycamore's lab. Two Marill appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!. A Marill appeared in a flashback/fantasy in The Forest Champion!. A 's Marill appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!. A Marill appeared in the book was reading in The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!. A Marill appeared in A Showcase Debut!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase. A Marill appeared as a plush toy in a video in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!. A Marill appeared in Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon. A 's Marill appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!. Four Marill appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. A 's Marill appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!, where saw it riding on a bike with its Trainer while falling in love, but then grabs its paw while chasing Marill and its trainer. A 's Marill appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. It reappeared in Master Class is in Session!, where it was used in the Master Class Pokémon Showcase in Gloire City. A Marill appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in a dance party. A Marill appeared during a flashback in SS036. Pokédex entries Pokémon.}} |} |} In the manga ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Apricot's main Pokémon in the Magical Pokémon Journey manga is Marimaru, a Marill. Marimaru holds Apricot in very high regard and helps her train to become a ninja. Madam Azumarill is her mother. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Marill debuted in The Legend where one was seen by the grass in front of a Heracross when had finished her message to in Johto. Wild Marill have been seen sometimes, and made a few cameos as rental Pokémon. In A Flaaffy Kerfuffle a Marill appeared where it was one of the Pokémon in 's fantasy when he explains that Trainers should only have six Pokémon with them. A Marill appeared as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest in The Last Battle XIII. In the TCG In the TFG One Marill figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee When released from a Poké Ball, Marill will immediately start running in the direction the ball was thrown. Any opponents in the way will be juggled with its attack. It can be knocked off the screen with a strong enough attack. Trophy information This Aqua Mouse Pokémon evolves into Azumarill. The round ball on the end of its tail acts like a flotation device, so it can float safely on the roughest of water conditions. It resides on Mt. Mortar in seclusion; few of the creatures are ever seen. Marill's cuteness has earned it a large and loyal fan base. Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Marill is the older brother of an who is kidnapped by during the main storyline. In the post-credits storyline, Marill calls on the player and partner to find a way to wake his brother up from a nightmare. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations ) (tall grass) }} |} |} , , , and , Petalburg City, ( ing) Routes and (tall grass)}} , , , and , Petalburg City, ( ing) Routes , , , and (tall grass)}} , Icefall Cave, Ruin Valley}} |} |} and }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} }} , , and , Village Bridge, Abundant Shrine (Tall grass and ing) , Pinwheel Forest, Relic Passage ( ing) and Floccesy Ranch ( ing in ) Floccesy Ranch (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} ( ing)}} , , , and , Petalburg City ( ing) (Tall grass and ing) (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Defeat a after completing a 4-chain or higher in Challenge Mode}} |} |} |area=Secret Cove}} |t=FFF|area=Lake ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 5, Secret Storage 11, Endless Level 2, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Dolce Island, Silver Falls, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Scalchop Beach (14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Isla Asul: Stage 40}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Lake of Tranquility (All Areas)}} |area=Area 21: Stage 06}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Hydro Pump Marill|English|United States|5|February 22 to March 14, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Hydro Pump Marill}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Dizzy Punch Marill|English|United States|5|June 8 to 21, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Dizzy Punch Marill}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Scary Face Marill|English|United States|5|October 25 to 31, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Scary Face Marill}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness moves was ½×, and , , , and moves was 1×. }} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20|†}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5|†}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20|†}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10|*}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Sing|Normal|Status|—|55|15|†}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20|†}} |Soak|Water|Status|—|100|20|†}} |Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20|†}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution By s |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution holding |evo1= |no2=183 |name2=Marill |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Fairy |evo2= |no3=184 |name3=Azumarill |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * Marill's early design had a pink body instead of blue, noticeably smaller ears, and lacked the erratic tail pattern. * For months prior to the release of , Marill was often incorrectly referred to as "Pikablu", likely because of its slight resemblance to . ** It is even referred to as "Pikablu" on the Topps trading cards for the first movie. * Because 's gender ratio does not match that of its evolved forms and its evolution is not dependent on gender, being female 75% of the time while Marill and Azumarill are female only 50% of the time, female Azurill have a one in three chance of evolving into a male Marill prior to Generation VI. Whether or not this will happen is determined by its personality value. Azurill is the only Pokémon to do this. * Marill's name was originally spelled Marril, as shown in some merchandise for the first movie. Origin Marill may be based upon a combination of a and a or possibly a or . Its body and ears also resemble a . It may be possibly based on the (Hydromys chrysogaster), who are said to live in burrows on the banks of rivers, lakes and estuaries, and are commonly known as s. Name origin Marill and Maril may be a combination of 丸い marui (round or circular) or 鞠 mari (ball), 瑠璃 ruri ( ), and possibly rill (a small river or brook). It may also be derived from マリンブルー marine blue, an old name for . In other languages |zh_yue=馬利露 Máhleihlouh|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. Also contains |hi=मेरिल Marill|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Мэрилл Merill|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Tracey's Marill * Lyra's Marill * Marimaru External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions 183 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Marill fr:Marill it:Marill ja:マリル pl:Marill zh:玛力露